The present invention relates to an image display device, and more specifically to an image display device such as a liquid crystal display device or the like.
A liquid crystal display device is, as shown in FIG. 16, configured such that on a pixel-forming-side surface of a substrate, a plurality of gate signal lines GL which are arranged in parallel and a plurality of drain signal lines DL which cross the respective gate signal lines GL and are arranged in parallel are formed, and pixels are formed on respective regions surrounded by these respective signal lines.
Although not shown in FIG. 16, each pixel includes a switching element (for example, a thin film transistor) which is operated in response to a scanning signal from the gate signal line GL and a pixel electrode to which a video signal is supplied from the drain signal line DL through the switching element.
Further, the scanning signals which are supplied to respective gate signal lines GL are generated by a scanning signal drive circuit V which is formed outside a liquid crystal display part AR which is a mass of pixels, wherein when a plurality of gate signal lines GL which are arranged close to each other are formed into one group, the scanning signal drive circuit is constituted of a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits which are allocated to respective groups.
In the same manner, the video signals which are supplied to respective drain signal lines DL are generated by a video signal drive circuit which is also formed outside the liquid crystal display part AR, wherein when a plurality of drain signal lines DL which are arranged close to each other are formed into one group, the video signal drive circuit He is constituted of a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuit which are allocated to respective groups.
Further, there may be a case in which, besides the scanning signals and the video signals, a signal which becomes the reference with respect to these signals is supplied to the each pixel. For example, as such a reference signal, a signal to be supplied to counter electrodes for generating an electric field to drive liquid crystal between the counter electrodes and the pixel electrodes, a signal to be supplied to capacitive signal lines for forming capacitance between the pixel electrode and the capacitive signal lines or the like is considered.
In this case, the reference signal is supplied to each pixel through power supply lines SL which start from both sides of the each semiconductor device, run outside a grouped signal lines and are connected to a bus line BL which is formed such that the bus line BL draws a profile of the liquid crystal display part AR.
Here, the bus line BL is connected to the counter electrodes or the capacitive signal lines through reference potential lines SVL which are formed such that the reference potential lines SVL reach the respective pixels.